Jackie Williams
Jackie Williams is a female resident of Holby. Biography Husband's death and Toby's cancer diagnosis Sometime after Toby and his brother's births, their father and Jackie's husband suffered and died in a hospital. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 35) In August 2013, Toby was diagnosed with myelodysplastic syndrome. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 29) Toby's death In March 2019, Jackie went to Holby City Hospital's emergency department after her son Toby was admitted following a fall. Paediatric registrar Will Noble informed her that he believed that Toby had developed leukaemia, but she asked for a second opinion from a haematologist. When she tried to take control of his treatment, Toby insisted on doing things his way and encouraged her to go home to look after his brothers. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 29) In April, Jackie accompanied Toby to the ED when he was admitted with a fever. After reviewing his case, the haematologists told Archie Hudson that they believed Toby's condition to be terminal. Will decided to break the news to Toby and Jackie, but the latter struggled to accept that her son was dying and suggested alternative methods of treatment, including clinical trials and holistic medicine. Later, Toby told her that he did not want any more treatment, and, as Will had accidentally misplaced his "rebel list", he made notes as Toby detailed what he wanted to Jackie. Whilst Will organised a surprise party for Toby in his cubicle, Jackie passed by him in the corridor. He asked her if she was coping, and she told him that she and Toby were grateful to him. She claimed that she was on her way to the vending machine, but, when Will noticed that she was going in the wrong direction, he followed her. Outside the department, she started to break down and accused Will of encouraging her son to give up on life, but she immediately apologised. He promised to do whatever he could to help him and informed her of his surprise for him. At the party, Jackie explained Toby's situation to his friend Cassie, and she joined Will for a dance. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 32) On 18 May, Jackie called for an ambulance after Toby collapsed in his bedroom. At the ED, after a series of tests were run, it transpired that Toby had internal pulmonary haemorrhaging and was showing signs of sepsis, and Will claimed that it was highly unlikely that he would ever recover. Jackie refused to believe that her son was going to die so soon and asked about alternative treatments, but Archie asserted that it was not in Toby's best interests. Nonetheless, in the relatives' room, Jackie informed Will that she wanted to overrule Toby's decision not to pursue treatment. After Toby learned about her mother's decision, he got out of his bed to deliberately cause a fall. Jackie soon found him seizing and called for help. Once Toby was stabilised, Will posited that Toby did not want to fight anymore, and a distraught Jackie finally decided to terminate his treatment. She sat by her son's bedside as Will administered him pain relief. Toby died later the day, and Will consoled a devastated Jackie. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 35) Behind the scenes Kirsty Bushell portrayed Jackie on Casualty for three episodes between March and May 2019. Category:Characters Category:Female characters